


To Hear Your Thoughts

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Soulmates to Come [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Barry gets a little more than he bargained for when he accidentally opens his bond with Len at work. Let's just say Len doesn't let it slide...





	To Hear Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating a lot recently. I'm getting back into the swing of school so I'm trying to find the time again with midterms and all that jazz.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Len sat at the table in the garage as he leaned over blueprints. He was working on a new heist for the Rogues and was planning slowly. He was trying to work out any problems he could run into but he was at a dead end at the moment. Each time the Rogues broke into the museum, they upped security and surveillance. Len always found a way around it but it took time.

Len was deep in thought when he felt his bond open, Barry’s own thoughts filtering into his mind. Seemed Barry was in CSI mode. Everything coming to Len was about a new case and all the evidence and tests he had to run. Len focused harder. He refused to filter Barry out, knowing that the boy didn’t really mean to open the bond but happy he was there all the same. 

Barry was just running a few tests and speeding through work when Len’s thoughts started coming into his mind. He rolled his eyes. Of course, the man was planning a heist. ‘Really, Len? You open the bond while you’re planning a heist? And while I’m at work, no less?’ Barry thought.

‘Don’t blame me for this one, Scarlet. You opened the bond.’

‘No I didn’t. Did I?’ Barry found himself making a face as he asked that. He didn’t recall opening the bond. Then again, he was the only one that seemed to have trouble controlling then it opened on his end… oh, well. Not like it really mattered in the end.

“What’s the face for, son?” Joe asked as he wandered into Barry’s lab.

“What? Oh, just- uh, nothing.” Barry stuttered out, completely caught off guard.

‘So I’m nothing now?’ Len asked sarcastically making Barry roll his eyes.

“Alright,” Joe said warily as he squinted his eyes. Soon enough Barry was pulled into a work conversation with Joe, not that it stopped Len from tormenting his Soulmate. Len was still talking through their link, clearly not liking the fact that he was being ignored.

He was leading a one-way conversation in their minds that had Barry rolling his eyes. Joe was rambling on as Barry was growing more frustrated that Len was purposefully trying to distract him and the man was amused by it too! Dammit!

“Dammit, Len! Let me concentrate!” Barry yelled aloud.

“Uh, Barr’?” Joe asked, reasonably confused.

At Barry’s rising frustration Len spoke once again, ‘Sorry…’ the man apologized. Len slowly faded from his mind and Barry sighed. Yeah, he was going to have to apologize for flipping out later. He turned back to Joe, “Sorry. You were saying?”

LATER THAT NIGHT

“I’m home!” Barry said as he walked into the loft. He got a mumble from the kitchen in return. With his head down, he walked into the kitchen bashfully. Len was cooking dinner, looking into the pot in a melancholy way. 

“Hey…” Barry said quietly, hugging Len from behind. The man was tense but loosened at his touch. Barry decided to just get right to the point. “Look I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have yelled but you must understand that I was at work. I was needed…”Barry trailed off still feeling guilty.

“I know,” Len responded in a whisper.

“But,” Barry said, turning Len so they were facing each other. “Being able to hear your thoughts… its the most comforting thing in the world,” he told Len with the most earnest smile he’d ever given.

Len just smiled back, then leaned in to kiss him. Yeah. He was definitely a lucky guy...

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
